tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Gremlin
Gordon and the Gremlin is the sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Gordon has problems with his fire, and the firelighter suggests it is due to gremlins. Thomas and Percy get excited, but James thinks it is nonsense. The engines argue about the issue until the Fat Controller arrives and informs the engines that a VIP is coming, who has heard a lot about the Fat Controller's engines. He wants them all to be really useful, but Percy worries about the gremlins in Gordon's fire. The Fat Controller warns Gordon to be on his best behaviour and lets him take the VIP. The goods yard's turntable malfunctions with the special coach on it, making Gordon late. He makes up for lost time and manages to get to Kirk Ronan on time. Thomas arrives with the special passenger and Gordon takes her to Wellsworth. On the way, Gordon goes at high speed, much to the passenger's disliking. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away after Gordon's loud whistle and, after confronting a bull, runs into Thomas' cab and stays there during the trip to the docks. At Brendam, Thomas inquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin" after the day's events. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Hay Fields * Oliver's Shed Trivia * Parts of the episode are inspired by an event that happened during David Maidment's time as Chief Operating Manager of the London Midland Region: Once, when he was responsible for the Royal Train, an incident caused The Queen's bath water to spil on to the ceiling of a carriage. * The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam Docks. This is also its first and only appearance in the series. * In some international versions, Michael Angelis' impersonation of Gremlin ("ah-woof-woof") is used right at the very end of the story. Goofs * The fireman was actually the one who found the gremlins. * In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, James' tender is tilted, and Gordon's right buffer is crooked. * When the narrator says "Gordon puffed away with his special coach," there are really two, but there was only one on the turntable. * When Gordon leaves Kirk Ronan, he has Duck's whistle sound. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Percy puffs in with the coal trucks, the end of the set can clearly be seen behind him. * In the Norwegian narration, Michael Angelis can be heard in the background just before the start of the end credits. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Gordon and the Gremlin-British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon and the Gremlins-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes